


To cheer up a Detective Inspector

by UltimateDinosaur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDinosaur/pseuds/UltimateDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend that needed a cheering up. Mycroft was out of the country for a while, and Greg is feeling the effects of his lack of presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To cheer up a Detective Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, it's the BBC's and all rights go to them etc etc.

This was written for my friend Leah (CommanderLeahShepard on WattPad) who was in a little of a bad mood. So I wrote a little story to cheer her up over messenger.

Enjoy!---

Greg enters his and Mycroft's shared flat slowly, his day was long and uneventful. He had barely seen his partner for a few days now, and he was getting tired of video-chats.

Sure, it was nice, but it wasn't the same as touching him, listening to the sound of his his heart in his chest. So when Greg found his partner sat on their couch, in their flat, you could say that he was incredibly happy for what felt like the first time in a month.

He put down his briefcase,hung up his coat and slowly stepped over to his boyfriend.

"Mycroft, I didn't know you'd be home."

Gently, softly, without saying anything, Greg got a hold of Mycroft's hands, and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

Chaste didn't stay chaste, however, as Greg suddenly melted into his partners shoulders, and clutched to Mycroft, like all of his troubles were suddenly disappearing.

Mycroft understood that Greg was needy, and whispered "Gregory,"

"Slower,"

Greg stopped his kissing, and stared at Mycroft. Then, like before, softly took Mycroft's hand into his own, and he kissed it gently, as if to say "okay", and set it back down again.

Then with the lightest of touches, began to loosen Mycroft's shirt buttons. Mycroft opened his mouth, in an attempt to say something, but Greg saw, and silenced Mycroft's almost-words with a slow, gentle kiss.

After opening up the last of Mycroft's buttons, he connected hands once more, but this time threaded his fingers with his boyfriend's, and lead them quietly to their shared bedroom.

Greg un-linked their hands, and just stated at Mycroft for a while, before he sighed and said, "You're so much more handsome in front of me than you are on video.".

And without wasting anymore time, he connected himself with Mycroft again, this time unzipping Mycroft's trousers agonizingly slow for both of their tastes, but neither said anything, they both wanted to go slow and enjoy.

After Mycroft slipped out of his trousers, Greg started to unbutton his own shirt. Not with a pace that was incredibly slow, but at a pace where both would enjoy the show.

He then moved on with his trousers, going at them with the same pace as he did with his shirt. At the same state of undress as Mycroft, he embraced him slowly, breathing in his scent.

Mycroft smelled of aftershave, Greg noted, and began to put light kisses on Mycroft's collar bone. Mycroft gave out a sigh, almost incomprehensible.

They knew they were both ready when they simultaneously whispered "bed," to the other.

Mycroft lay down first, with Greg laying on top. They could both feel their needs getting stronger, and they could both feel each others, but they continued to draw things out.

Greg touched his hand down Mycroft's chest, finding his nipple. He played with it lightly, much to Mycroft's pleasure.

Greg stopped kissing Mycroft, and started kissing at his nipple instead. Mycroft let out small whimper, much to Greg's liking.

He moved to Mycroft's right nipple, not leaving one tender. Greg then moved down Mycroft's mid-riff, kissing the light dottings of ginger hair.

He approached the waistband of Mycroft's boxers, and placed a light kiss to the hem.

As if looking for confirmation, Greg looked for Mycroft's eyes. He found them, and he replied with a soft nod of the head.

Shuffling them selves quietly, Greg pulled off Mycroft's boxers.

It was obvious Mycroft wad enjoying their foreplay, because up-stood his erection. Greg placed a feather-light kiss to the tip of Mycroft's cock.

He then began to move back up the bed, and soon kissed Mycroft and the lips again.

Mycroft began to tug at Greg's boxers, and Greg quickly complied. And like Mycroft's, his erection was prominent, and Mycroft's pupils widened just a tiny bit more.

Both fully naked, Greg leaned over them, and reached into their bedside table. He picked up a condom, And a container of lube.

Greg set the condom on top of the table, and opened up the lube. He spread a little of the cold gel on top of his fingers, and set it down with the condom.

He lightly pressed at Mycroft's entrance. Slowly and lightly, Greg pressed his lubed finger into Mycroft's entrance, letting Mycroft adjust to the intrusion.

After pausing a moment, he began to loosen up Mycroft, and entered another finger.

Mycroft got used to the feeling, and so Greg introduced a third.

Feeling like Mycroft was ready, he withdrew his fingers. He heard Mycroft slightly whimper at the loss.

Greg picked up the condom once more, and rolled it onto his erection. Greg could hear Mycroft's slight intake of breath at the sight.

A little lube was dabbed onto the condom, before Greg looked Mycroft completely in the eyes and said, "Ready?"

"Always, Gregory."

And with Mycroft's permission, he slowly entered him.

He left time to adjust, and in time he lent his body against his partner, and kissed him as he began to move.

Mycroft sighed and moaned into the kiss, and began to move in unison with his boyfriend. Their pace was slow, just like the rest of their foreplay.

They continued kissing as they moved, periodically releasing moans of pleasure.

Not wanting to have all the fun, Mycroft grazed Greg's nipple gently.

Greg's enjoyment was evident as he moaned into Mycroft's mouth.

Not one to be out done, Greg took Mycroft's cock into his fist, and began stroking in time with their movements, completely un-winding Mycroft, who broke the kiss to moan.

Instead of complaining, Greg took this to be a sign that the end was near for mycroft, and wanted to have a joint- climax.

Their pace quickened, and soon their mouths were joined together again.

It took little time for Mycroft to be breaking away again, and lightly shouted "Gregory!" as he came.

Almost in sync with his partner, Greg moaned "Mycroft!" as he climaxed.

Greg fell on top of Mycroft, not even caring that he was lying above Mycroft's cum. They lay their, for a few moments, allowing themselves some time to relax and recover before Greg got up and retrieved a cloth, lightly wetting it before entering their room again.

He dabbed down Mycroft, whose breaths still hadn't slowed down to normal yet, and softly cleaned up himself.

He put the damp cloth on top of the table, not bothering to get up again.

Gently, he coaxed Mycroft under the quilt, and lay his head into the small dip of Mycroft's collar bone. Gently Greg said, "I'm glad you're home.".

Mycroft kissed Greg's silver hair, smiling softly, and drifted peacefully to sleep with his partner.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all things you choose to leave this work. I have another Mystrade story running over on WattPad if y'all wanna see. http://www.wattpad.com/user/TheMiniMack Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
